The goal of this agreement is to confirm in vitro findings of I3C/DIM effects on prostate cancer-associated immune cell behavior in animals that provide physiological environment for cellular response. The study design involves characterization of the mechanism using a variety of molecular biology techniques including transcriptome analyses. Specifically, this study will elucidate the molecular mechanism explaining the influence of I3C/DIM on tumor-associated immune cells including macrophages and Th17 cells in vivo and examine if the cancer preventive effects of I3C/DIM are associated with the changes in immune-cell mediated signaling pathways.